futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Worldwide civil war
Yitzhak Netanyahu Levi Rabin Mordecai Nethanyathu Hun Pot |commander2 = Cui Xiang Tao Fui Gu Shanzhao Zhu Chin Fu Chen Liu Shangdong Usun Orduoronartai Anwar Muhammad Zain Ali Bin Mahathir Nathan Wong T.J Gopal Krishnabalam Vasudevan Brandon Fauzan Shafi Bin Ali Mohammad Hadi Anwar Zhang Teck Shun Hazar Mehmet V Mustafa Erdogan Abdullah Tayip Viktor Putin Aleksei Zhukov Georgy Lukashenko Vladimir Rudnikov Dimitri Krivkov Vitaliy Molotov Ivan Karmaryan Iosif Kuklov Sergei Rosovsky Maksym Shapovalov Khassan Tashayev Anthony Johnson Fred Reagan Philip Kent Richard Kennedy Luke Lincoln Paul Luther King Brandon S.Grant Victor MacArthur Abraham Roosvelt Lucas Truman Frederick Nixon Carl Patton Yoshikuni Hirotaka Kazuma Nakamura Akira Fujimura Yasuko Nishizawa Takeshi Fukumura Akira Hirotaka On Kang Dae Tam Jung Yeon Kim Byung Hee Park Jing Won Lee Hee Sung Gopal Gandhi Abhinav Sai Kumar Prathjeet Singh Ali Qorvehni Muhammad Sadeghi Ahmad Eshtiaq Fredrich Koln Hermann Von Merkel Joseph Gorin Pierre Mercise Emmanuel de Ville Claude Macron Marco George Luke Belfield Paul Johnson Michael Churchill Jose Marco Carlos Anchieta Paulo Nira Dong Minh Truc Vo Hao Nguyen Tram Ho Giap Athathuya Prathha Bhumibol Andan Manindol Adulaej Ferdinand Duterte Marcos Macapagal Benigno Rodrigo Soedhiro Sharaf Bachmid Susanto Iman Muhammad Shafi Jinnah Syarik Reza Islam Ariff Muhammad Islam Nazarbayev Gurbanguly Meredow Rasit Ibragimov Mostafa Al-Assad Bashar Al-Shami Issam Hussein Borisav Janketic Josip Tadic Aleksandar Simic |commander3 = Venus|commander4 = Unknown species|strength1 = Zombies Nukes 9000000 men|strength2 = Nukes freedom shield 100000009 men|strength3 = Lasers|casualties1 = 900000|casualties2 = Chinese- 1 Million Soldiers Killed 500,000 Civilians Killed Malaysian- 1 Million Soldiers Killed 22,500 Civilians Killed Russian- 1.25 Million Soldiers Killed 100,000 Civilians Killed American- 2 Million Soldiers Killed 200 Civilians Killed Ottoman- 1.5 Million Soldiers Killed 50,250 Civilians Killed Korean- 800,000 Soldiers Killed 100,000 Civilians Killed Japanese- 910,000 Soldiers Killed 1 Million Civilians Killed Vietnamese- 700,000 Soldiers Killed 980,000 Civilians Killed Thai- 900,000 Soldiers Killed 950,000 Civilians Killed|casualties3 = 9999|casualties4 = ???|notes = |image = Worldwide civil war.png|strength4 = U.N}} Major Battles STORM Invasion of Japan Great Malayan Civil War Satanist Invasion of Egypt Second Arabian War Southeast Asian Great War Operation: Crete Freedom Great African War Great Polish Civil War War of The Americas Human Invasion of Mars and Venus Final Battle of Worldwide Civil War Major Bombings/ Massacres Jeju Massacre Bombings of Japanese Cities Bombings of Hanoi And Bangkok Massacre of Muslims in Dili Second Palestinian Killings Iranian Bombing of Israel Massacre of Muslims In Crete Mexican Tragedy In Managua Operation killzone STORMAFAball folower massacare History After Killing STORM totally on earth,STORMAFAball destroyed Jedist Galactic Republicball on earth and Invades And Destroyed the City of New Marsia on space, killing Most Generals, Luke Skywalker fled to somewhere far far away, making Mars under human colonisation Galactic Empireball's capital which is located in Venus, was also invaded by STORMAFAball. Before STORMAFA can even destroy Galactic Empire, more members of The alliance came out. They wanted to destroy humanity in Earth. Later, STORMAFA destroyed all of them in A great war between humans and aliens War In Malaysia- Malaysian Pro-STORM United Malay Statesball want Malaysia to be Pro-STORM. But the Democratic Malay Government will not allow that to happen. However, The Malay Police arrested Senior Members of United Malay Statesball and will be sentenced to life imprisonment because of supporting STORM. The Malay Democratic Government is Backed by all STORMAFAball members. War In Indonesia- The Indonesian Government Is facing a war on 2 fronts. STORM controlled Timor island and the rest of United Malay Statesball trying to make Free Indonesiaball under their influence. Malay-Indonesian-Filipino combined forces hunted down and executed all United Malay Statesball's Government Members. While The Indonesian Army is also successful at Liberating Timor Island War In Vietnam- The STORM has launched an invasion of Southern and Central Vietnam, and also severe bombing of Hanoi. But with Kung Chinaball, New Russian Federationball, New Malayan Republicball and New USAball's support and troops arriving at Vietnam, STORM forces immediately left Vietnam. War In Thailand- After STORM Bombing and Nuking of Bangkok, Thailand Immediately Declared War on STORM Unionball and Galactic Empireball. New Malayan Republicball also intervene on Thailand's Side, Since Malaysia is an Anti-STORM country and hates Galactic Empireball for massacre Muslims In Myanmar. War In East India- Galactic Empireball's Nuking of Bangkok made the whole of STORMAFAball help Thailand. While The Galactics Invades Eastern India and Bangladesh, killing a lot of Innocent people War In China- STORM Jeju did not just attack Jaesun Koreaball and Hirotaka Japanball. He also targeted Kung Chinaball's Eastern Coast as well. Regular Bombings and Killings At Qingdao and Taipei, as well as Pro- STORM Islamic Caliphate Sympathizerball also helped STORM. But China pushed STORM and Islamistball far away from it's cities. War In Korea- Busan and Incheon was in ruins and The STORM have a very strong hatred towards Korea. But The Korean Army have Russian, Chinese, Japanese and STORMAFA support. Korea and Japan both liberated Jeju from STORM. War In Japan- Okinawa and Kyushu is under STORM control. But The Japanese, With Malaysian Troops, Weapons and Technology, a lot better compared to STORM's, Quickly pushed them out of Japanese Lands. War In Northern Africa- North Africa is in Chaos, with Two Pro-STORM countries invading Islamic Republic of Egyptball and Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball which was backed by STORMAFAball. But STORM lost and was out of North Africa. Gallery beating STORM Unionball]] fighting Jaesun Koreaball In Busan]] meeting with STORM Unionball in the ruins of Beijing]] and Indian Unionball killing Galactist Burmaball]] , Rohingya Caliphateball fighting with STORM Unionball and Galactist Burmaball]] and United Malay Statesball killing each other]] persecuting United Malay Statesball]]